


The Nightmare

by CamdalorianYT



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Rayllum bcuz why not, first time posting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamdalorianYT/pseuds/CamdalorianYT
Summary: Rayla has a nightmare and is comforted by Callum
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	The Nightmare

Rayla was walking down the road, late at night, when she bumped into a stranger.  
“Sorry about that! Are you alright?” she asked.  
The stranger turned around and revealed himself as Callum, only damaged and burnt. “Why didn’t you save me?” He asked. “Where were you when I needed you the most?”  
“W-What do you mean?” Rayla asked.  
“You left me to die,” Callum said. “Why did you run?”  
“Callum, I-” Rayla said.  
“Where were you, Rayla?” Callum shouted. “Where were you?”  
Callum started to fade away.  
“No, Callum please stay!” Rayla shouted. She started walking backward when she bumped into someone again. “Callum…?” she said quietly.  
“Not Callum, honey. Us,” Said the figure as the person suddenly morphed into 2 different people. They turned around, showing their faces.  
“Mom, Dad, no, not you too…” Rayla said quietly.  
Her vision went dark, then faded into an image. Viren, with the bug on his shoulder. He was pointing his staff at someone, and the staff was shooting lightning. She followed the lightning trail with her eyes, seeing where it would lead to. She started crying when she saw the person being hit by the lightning. Callum.  
“No,” Rayla said. “No, this isn’t real. Callum is still alive. He is alive!”  
“Oh, I’m afraid not,” said a familiar, yet haunting voice behind her.  
Rayla turned around in an instant, and she hated what she saw.  
“You,” she said angrily. “You took him. You… you killed him.”  
“Why, yes. Yes, I did,” said Viren as he stepped out of the darkness. “And your parents have suffered the same fate!”  
“No…”  
“Yes, they have. And you will join them!” Viren shouted, slamming his staff against the ground. Suddenly, everything faded to white. Figures appeared around her. People. People she lost. People she loved. She watched as they faded away, while Viren’s laughs echoed throughout the room.  
“I’ll kill you, Viren!” she shouted through tears. “I’ll kill you!”  
“Oh, I don’t think so,” said Viren. He then shot lightning at Rayla. She ran from the bolts, but they followed her. Everywhere. I’ll have to get hit eventually, right? Rayla thought. And she was right. She was hit. She then jolted out of bed, screaming. Callum, who was right next to her, was startled enough that he screamed and fell out of the bed.  
“Rayla, is everything okay?” Callum asked gently.  
Rayla didn’t answer, she just started crying.  
“Rayla, come here,” Callum said, scooting close to her. Rayla then started sobbing into Callum’s shoulder.  
“Must’ve been a pretty bad nightmare,” he said. Rayla nodded, then cried some more.  
“I lost you, Callum. I lost everybody.” She said through tears. “I left you to die, Callum. I lost you. I lost my parents. I lost everybody”  
“We’re still here, Rayla. That battle was 14 years ago. Your parents and Runaan are de-coined. Viren is dead,” Callum said, trying to comfort Rayla.  
“Thanks to you,” she sniffled.  
“Hey, we did it together. You and me,” Callum chuckled.  
“I love you, Callum. You know that?” Rayla asked.  
“Of course. I love you, too, Rayla. What would my life be if you hadn’t tried to kill me in the castle all those years ago?” Callum asked.  
“I swear, it would be dull!” Rayla joked. “Thanks, Callum. I needed this. You.”  
“Anytime. And I’ll always be here for you,” Callum said. “Now, let’s get some sleep. Our anniversary is tomorrow!”  
“And I wouldn’t miss it for the world, hon,” Rayla sighed. “Night.” Rayla drifted off into a comfortable sleep, knowing full well her husband was safe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks so much for reading! This is my first ever post on AO3, so be kind ;)
> 
> I will definitely make more fanfics and possibly some AU's if you guys want me to!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who Kudosed and commented! It really means a lot to me!


End file.
